


Apartment Building VK

by Kobi_chan



Category: LUNA SEA, S.K.I.N. (Japan Band), VAMPS (Japan Band), X JAPAN
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Living Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobi_chan/pseuds/Kobi_chan
Summary: What if two girls lived/worked in an apartment where the only other tenants were VK Jrockers?





	1. Introduction: Set-up of Apartment Building VK

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, Kobi-chan here. I'm new and this will be my first time doing something like this. I have several fic ideas and hope to post most/all of them if you guys are interested. 
> 
> The first chapter of this fic will just be the idea, and character info. If anyone is interested in it let me know and I will continue with it. Arigato min'na-sama.

In this fic all of the tagged characters, including 2 OC females, (all of whom I will be giving info about below) live in the same apartment building. All of them know each other and are good friends often hanging out together in the common areas (lobby, kitchen/dining area, pool, recording studio in basement, penthouse party room, etc.). Other Jrockers may make appearances but these will be the main ones.

 

Joyce Oka - OFC, 23 y/o, hazel eyes (wears glasses), wavy strawberry blonde hair, short and curvy, friendly and outgoing, loves to cook and works as the chef at the Extasy Apartments building.

 

Maria Collines - OFC, 22 y/o, blue/gray eyes, curly brown hair, medium height and slim, reserved and sarcastic, loves cats, works as a maid at the Extasy Apartments building.

 

Hide - X, 24 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

Toshi - X/XJapan, 23 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

 

Pata - X/XJapan, 23 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

 

Yoshiki X/XJapan, 23 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

 

Taiji - X, 22 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

Heath - XJapan, 21 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

Sugizo - XJapan/Luna Sea/S.K.I.N., 20 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

Shinya - Luna Sea, 19 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

Ryuichi - Luna Sea, 19 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

J - Luna Sea, 19 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

Inoran - Luna Sea, 19 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

Kaz - Vamps, 21 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

Hyde - Vamps/L’arc en Ciel, 20 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

Gackt - S.K.I.N./Malice Mizer, 18 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

Miyavi - S.K.I.N./Due le Quartz, 16 y/o, what he looks like in this fic.

 

The guys/girls also share rooms with each other (except for Yoshiki) the roommates are:

Yoshiki/no one

Hide/Sugizo

Toshi/Heath

Pata/Taiji

Shinya/Ryuichi

J/Inoran

Kaz/Hyde

Gackt/Miyavi

Joyce/Marie


	2. Another usual day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a VK Apartment party. Joyce sees some interesting things, but she's okay with that.

The first thing Joyce noticed when she walked out the door of her apartment room was that the lobby had been wrecked. There were tables and chairs overturned, the curtains had been pulled down, shards of glass from a broken vase and some broken bottles scattered around the room (a few had blood on them), beer cans and bottles (the ones that weren't broken) were sitting and laying everywhere, and there was a even a stain where one of the bottles had spilled. The first thing she thought was Marie is going to be so pissed. 

The second thing Joyce noticed was that there were still people in the lobby. Sugizo and Shinya were both asleep on the couch, each of them slumped over one of the arms. J was sleeping on the only table not turned over, and Inoran was stretched out under it. There was a man she didn't recognize sprawled out in the floor and another curled up in the fetus position in the corner (poor guy). The second thing she thought was that there would be a lot of hung over guys and they would need a good breakfast. 

Walking down the hall towards the kitchen, she saw Taiji, who for whatever reason was wrapped in a curtain from the lobby, passed out and clinging to a trash can that smelled distinctively like vomiting. Holding her breath, Joyce quickly scurried past. 

Coming to the indoor pool room, she looked in and saw Kaz sound asleep on a floating chair in the pool. On the lounge couch (yes there's a couch by the pool) Hyde was curled up with his girlfriend Megumi, Gackt was cuddled up to Hyde, Miyavi was cuddled up to Gackt, and Miyavi's girlfriend Melody was curled up beside him with her head in his lap. Unable resist Joyce pulled out her instant camera (living at the VK Apartment Building you learn to keep one on hand) and snapped some pics of them. Because really it was just too cute.

When the cook finally made it to the kitchen, she saw that a few others had beat her there. Pata was sitting at the small breakfast table sipping a coffee and doing the crossword puzzle in the daily newspaper. He was ignoring Hide, who was also at the table, with his head down as he muttered repeatedly about everything hurting and hangovers suck and he needed medicine and why wasn't anyone helping him. Toshi was standing at the counter looking exhausted, while pouring a cup of coffee for himself and Hide. 

“Ohayo boys.” Joyce greet them, walking over to where her apron hung. Doing so put her in the range of Hide, and the hungover guitarist instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and clung to her. 

“My kawaii imouto-chan has come to save me, ne?” Hide sounded so pitiful. (He started calling Joyce his “imouto-chan” the second day she worked at the apartment. No one knows why.)

“It's your own fault Hide. You knew that you'd be hungover like this and you still drank so much.” Pata was merciless, “And ohayo Onee-chan.” (Since Hide is the only one older than Joyce everyone else calls her Onee-chan or Jo-nee or Jonee-chan.)

“Shut up Pata! You drank more than I did! How can you scold me?!” Hide glared at the younger guitarist, while still clinging to Joyce.

“Yeah, but I don't get hungover.” The younger man replied calmly. 

“Ohayo Jo-nee. And could you two please not bicker so early in the morning.” Toshi sat down at the table with a sigh, scolding the other two. “Don’t try to play innocent Pata. You were provoking him and you know it. And Hide, she can't do anything to help you with you clinging to her.” 

“Tosh is right Onii-chan. You have to let go in order for me to get anything for you.” She patted him on the head as he reluctantly released her. “Good boy”

“Fine.” He pouted but cheered up a little when Toshi offer him the coffee he had fixed. “Thanks”

Now that she was free, the cook hurried over to the fridge and started pulling out everything she needed to make breakfast. She started by frying bacon and eggs in one pan, and sausage and pancakes in another. Then got to work on making Miso soup and rice (because Joyce had quickly learned that to a Japanese person no meal is complete without rice when she started working as a cook). 

“So the lobby was quite the sight to see this morning. Marie will be mad.” Joyce informed them as she worked. 

“No she won’t, she’ll just make everyone else clean it.” Pata smirked, filling in another word in his puzzle. 

“Oh, so you are aware of the fact that your maid is lazy and makes everyone else do the work?” Hide raised a brow at Pata’s amusement at the French maid’s antics. Pata just chuckled, not bothering to respond. 

“Well, you guys’ own fault for trashing the place and passing out all over. ” the American girl shook her head at them, as she started chopping up fruit to serve as well. “By the way do you guys know where Yoshiki, Heath, and Ryuichi are? They're the only ones that I have not seen this morning.”

“Heath and Ryuichi are in my room. We had a video game tournament last night. They stayed up way too late and said they weren’t getting out of bed today” Toshi chuckled and shook his head.

“Yoshiki's in his room and he said the same thing when I checked on him earlier. Though he wasn't playing video games last night” Hide laughed.

“You guys.” Joyce muttered. She continued cooking and chatting idly with the 3 guys.

“These are so cute.” the vocalist spread out the pictures that Joyce had taken earlier. Just then Miyavi, Melody, and Gackt walked in. When they saw what he was looking at, Miyavi and Melody ran over excitedly to get a better look and Gackt swore under his breath.

“Oi! I heard that, Gac-kun! Watch your language in my kitchen, or I'll wash your mouth out.” The American threatened. 

Instead of answering Gackt glared at the girl who was responsible for taking such embarrassing photos of him. Then seeing the disapproving looking Hide was giving him, he relented. (Even though Hide cursed like a sailor at times, he rarely did so in Joyce's presence and never in “her” kitchen, and he expected the same of the others.) “Gomen ne, Jo-nee.” he mumbled, earning a knowing smile from the girl.

By the time the food was done the smells and sounds had drawn quite a crowd of people to the kitchen. Even Ryuichi, Heath, and Yoshiki had come down for food. There was plenty of laughing and joking, and groaning and complaining. It was a lively atmosphere, with everyone chatting about their plans for the day, complaining about interviews they had to go to, bragging about the things they'd done the night before, and Marie demanding that they clean up their mess. 

In the end it was just the beginning of another usual day at the VK Apartment Building. And as Joyce looked around at everyone happily chatting and eating, she couldn't help but think that she wouldnt have it any other way.


	3. Hide's party Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide wants to have a party but he needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, and that it's so short. I'll try to update again soon.

“Joyce! Marie! I need your help!” Hide burst through the kitchen door at full speed, yelling at the top of his lungs. He skid to a stop in front of the island in the center of the kitchen. Joyce was in the middle of baking cookies for Miyavi, while that very person was eating the dough and Marie was adding way more chocolate chips than necessary. Hide’s sudden and very loud entrance nearly caused the cook to drop an entire pan of unbaked cookies as she tried to stick them in the oven. 

“What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?” Marie shook her head at him, and tossed one, of the few chocolate chips that she hadn’t managed to put in the cookie dough, into Miyavi’s open and waiting mouth.

“What?! Do you really trust me so little? Don’t you have any faith in me?” Hide asked, pretending to shocked and then hurt. He looked so cute, pouting like a little kid.

“Really Hide? Last time you needed our help everyone involved almost got arrested.” She said pointedly, then ate the last of the chocolate chips causing Miyavi to pout this time. 

“Yeah, well…” Hide shrugged and smiled, not looking the least bit ashamed of himself, “Shoganai. There wasn’t really anything we could do about-face that, was there?”

Seeing the moody maid's eye twitch and the deep breath she drew has she prepared to give the irresponsible guitarist the what for, Joyce decided it was time to intervened. 

“So, Hide-chan, what did you need our help with?” the shorter girl asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

“Oh, right! I’m having a party!” he announced proudly. 

“And you need us to help you with it?” she prompted him to continue. 

“Hai! I need you to cater it. Nothing fancy just some rice balls, tempura vegetables, fried chicken… i mean Japanese style fried chicken, and sushi! And cookies, your cookies are amazing! Are the ones in the oven almost done, they smell great. Oh, and alcohol of course! Sake and bourbon and w-”

“OK! Hide I get it. Lots of finger food and alcohol.” Joyce interrupted him, worried that the list would go on for hours if she didn’t stop it.

“Yep. Also I need Marie to clean and decorate the penthouse party room.” He eyed the resident maid, as if trying to figure out if she was still annoyed at him. She had been known to refuse to help to people who made her mad. No one could fire her for it either, because she always took care of the person who had originally hired her and paid her salary. In fact she often went above and beyond for him. And no one was going to try and get rid of Pata’s maid. 

“I’ll clean it for you Hide.” She rolled her eyes at him. “But I’m not coming to your party, you know I don’t like parties.”

“Fair enough. Joyce?” Those amber eyes peered questioningly into her hazel ones.

“Of course I’ll cook for you, Hide-chan.” the cook smiled at the man. “By the way how many people and when is your party going to be?”

This time he actually had the decency to look embarrassed as he answered. “20 or 25 people, and… tomorrow night.”

“What?! Why in the world are you just now telling me this?! You should have told me days ago! Hide-chan!!!” Joyce shouted, glaring at the annoying punk. 

“Chotto mata, let me explain! I didn't do it on purpose. It was just planned earlier today. I was inviting a couple friends to hangout and they asked if they could bring a couple more. Then someone wanted to bring their girlfriend and she had a few friends that are my fans. Before I knew it I was agreeing to host a whole party here at the apartment.” Hide defended himself. “After that I came straight here to ask for your help. Well, I did make a stop at the store to get a few things for the party.”

“Oi, my onii-chan is always causing trouble for me.” Joyce sighed

“So…” It was Miyavi, who up until this point had been busy scraping the last of the cookie dough from the bowl and eating it. “Can I come?”


	4. Hide's Party Pt. 2

The party was turning into a disaster. The estimated 20-25 guests was more like 50-60. There was nowhere near enough food or drinks for everyone. And even worse Hide hadn't even showed up yet. 

Joyce was definitely freaking out. She had tried to call Hide 6 or 7 times but couldn't get ahold of him. She was definitely going to kill him when he finally showed up.

Desperately needing help, Joyce picked up the phone again. This time she called down to the room she shared with Marie. Knowing Marie would be there, probably reading a book. 

“Yeah?”

“Marie! Oh my gosh, I need help. This party is out of control, and Hide isn't even here!”

“No.” 

“What?! But Marie-”

“No. I'm not coming. You know I hate parties and I especially hate out of control ones. I'm not coming.”

“Mariiiieee, I need help! There's too many people and not enough food or drinks. Onegaishimasu, Marie-chan!” Joyce begged.

“Don't call me -chan. And if you're out of food why don't you just order pizza” Marie sighed.

There it was. A perfect and simple solution. One that Joyce probably should have thought of herself. Probably would have too, if she hadn't been too busy planning a million ways to kill Hide. 

What teenage/20-something person doesn't love pizza? If there are any Joyce had never met them. Though that still left the alcohol problem.

“Great idea, thanks Marie! But what should I do about the alcohol?” 

“I'll get some more from the convenience store and bring it to the kitchen. I'm not getting anywhere near that party. And I'm only doing this because Pata is there and if he runs out of alcohol he'll be grumpy.” 

“Ok, awesome. Thanks so much Marie! I owe you.” With Marie's help, the party would be a success after all.

“You definitely owe me.” Marie grumbled before hanging up the phone.

Joyce called the pizza place, and ordered enough pizza for everyone to have plenty. Then headed down to the kitchen to wait on it and Marie with the alcohol. On the way she stopped by Hide's room to get some cash. It was his party, he could pay for the food.

In a much better mood now, Joyce decided to bake some cookies while she waited. The smell was just starting to fill the room when the delivery man and Marie walked.


	5. Hide's Party Pt. 3 (Final Part)

Finally, the party was running smoothly again. The pizza and cookies were a hit and of course the alcohol was much appreciated. Though Joyce was still planning on kicking Hide's butt later. Who did he think he was leaving her to handle everything on her own, after she had already worked so hard for him.

With a sigh she walked out to the balcony, looking to get some fresh air and away from the crowd. There was no one else out there at the moment, they were all busy drinking like it was the last day of their lives. 

It was a nice night and the breeze felt quite pleasant. From this height there was a good view of the city. In fact during the day a person could see Mount Fuji, and looking at the place she knew it should be and squinting Joyce could just see the outline of it. Or maybe it was just her imagination. 

Hearing the balcony door open behind her Joyce turned and saw a man that she didn't recognize. He was probably a guest of a guest. He was a foreigner, but that wasn't unusual. Hide knew plenty of “Gaijins”, herself included.

Seeing the cigarettes and lighter in his hand she guessed the reason for him coming out there and gave him a quick smile and nod so he would know that it wouldn't bother her. Her dad is a smoker, along with several of the guys that stayed in the apartment, so she was used to it.

Turning back away from the door and him, Joyce closed her eyes allowing her mind to wander. Standing there, leaning against the railing, thinking about non-important things (such as what she was going to cook the next day), and breathing in the breeze that now had the slight scent of cigarette smoke, she felt calm and relaxed. 

At least she did, until she felt something other than the breeze move her hair. It was the man. He was suddenly right next to her. Brushing her hair away from her face. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Leaning in way too close for comfort. 

“Hey sweetheart. You're actually quite cute.” He attempted to flirt with her. Now that he was so close Joyce could smell the heavy scent of alcohol on his breathe. Not that it was very surprising, considering the crazy party that was going on inside. But it did make her a little nervous, it tended to be harder to reason with or threaten a drunk man than a somber one.

“What do you say me and you have a little fun, huh sweet thing?” the drunk leaned in kissing Joyce hungrily. 

“No thanks.” Joyce pulled away from the man. “I'm not interested in drunks.”

“Hey where you think you're going?!” He growled angrily and grabbed Joyce by the arm, yanking her towards him. Desperate to get away she kicked him in the shin, causing his to cry out with pain and rage. Face turning red in anger the drunk threw her down on the ground and pinned her with his body. 

“Oh man, I'm going to enjoy this.” The man leaned down and licked Joyce on the cheek making her cringe.

“No! Please don't! Stop! Please!” The woman begged writhing and kicking crazily in attempt to get out from under the man. 

“Nah I don't think so. I'm liking this to much.” Joyce shut her eyes, tears streaming down her face as he leaned in once again. Then suddenly the stench of his breathe, and weight of his body were gone. Joyce heard a thud beside her. Opening her eyes she saw the drunk sprawled out beside her looking confused. Above her an enraged Hide stood fists clenched and body rigid.

“What the he-” the man was cut off by all the air leaving his lungs as Hide sent a swift and hard kick to his gut. It was followed quickly by one to his face. Then the wild-haired guitarist pulled the drunk up by his collar and practically threw him across the balcony. 

“Please, stop.” The man begged, trying his best to crawl away as Hide marched over to him. Picking him back up Hide leaned the man halfway over the balcony railing and forced him to look down. 

“If you ever touch her again I will drag you back up to this balcony and drop you off it! Do you understand me?! Don't even look at her! Don't even think about her! Don't get near her! Do you underSTAND!!!!” Hide yelled voice thick with rage.

“Then get out of here.” Hide dropped the drunk back on to the balcony, as the man whimpered and nodded. As soon as Hide let go of him, the man scrambled to his feet and ran away.

Joyce was still sitting on the ground. Hide walked over and squatted down beside her.

“Jo-nee, are you ok?” Hide asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. He was startled when she jerked away violently, fear in her eyes. 

“No please, don't. Please stop.” She whimpered backing away. 

“Joy, it's me. Hide-nii. You're okay now, you're safe.” The guitarist soothed, looking at the little woman with sad eyes.

As if she had just woken up from a dream, Joyce blinked a couple times and looked around quickly. Looking back at Hide, realization dawned on in her eyes.

“Hide-nii, gomen ne. I was just a little shook up. I'll be ok.” She said while climbing to her feet. Hide also stood up, while giving her a concerned look. He wasn't convinced by the cook's words. 

“Joyce… Are you sure that you're ok? You just got attacked.” Hide felt terrible, this was his fault. It was his party, and he should have been here. This never should have happened. 

Joyce took a deep slow breath.

“I know that Hide. And I'll be ok. It shook me up a bit, but I'm not hurt. I'm tougher than I look” She looked up at him and gave hima small smile. “Though, I don't think that I'm in much of a mood for a party anymore. Think I'll just clean up a bit so I don't have to much to do later. You go ahead and hang out with your guests.”

“Well, if you're sure…” the guitarist hesitated still not completely convinced that she was ok. But continued when she gave him a quick nod, “then go ahead, for now I'll back to the party. But I'll come check on you in a while. Okay?”

“Ok, thanks Onii-chan.” Giving the man a kiss on the cheek, then turning and walking back inside. After a moment he followed her in. 

...

Joyce kept herself busy washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Washing, wiping, sweeping, mopping, anything to keep her busy. She scrubbed and scrubbed, forcing herself to focus on what she was doing. 

Refusing to let her mind wander. Refusing to let it remember. Remember the night that she had worked so hard to forget. The drunk man's attack on her had threatened to drag those bad memories back up. 

But as long as she stayed busy, she was fine. She could keep the memories at bay. Even Hide had been convinced that she was truly fine, when he'd come to check on her. 

But now she had nothing left to do. Everything was as clean as it could be on the kitchen. Marie would be impressed. The place was spotless.

With nothing left to distract her though, the memories came flooding back. They crashed over her like a tsunami. Drowning her as it all came back. All the pain, all the fear, all of the stuff she had ignored so successfully for a few years now. It dragged her down, she couldn't break through to the surface, couldn't breathe.

Recognizing that she was having a panic attack, Joyce hid in the library trying to calm herself down figuring that no one would disturb her there. She curled up on the couch, whole body trembling and gasping desperately for air.

“It's ok, it's ok. I'm ok. It's safe here. I'm safe here.” The gaijin woman chanted the words over and over again, until she could finally breathe somewhat normally again. Then, finally she could no longer hold back her tears. They streamed unrelentingly down her face. Her cries became louder and more violent, body being racked with sobs she could contain any more.

This was how Hide found her. Hugging her knees and rocking back and forth on the library couch, sobbing uncontrollably. It was such a heart-wrenching sight that before Hide even knew what he was doing, he had sat down beside her and place a hand on her shoulder. 

At his touch she let a noise somewhere between a squeal and a scream. Her head snapped up and for a moment her eyes were wild and fearful. It broken his heart to see the woman he considered a little sister looking like an abused animal. 

When her eyes landed on his face, recognizing him even in the dark, Joyce flung herself into his arms. Wrapping her own arms around the other's neck and burying her face at the base of it. Hide pulled her even closer to him and hugged her tightly.

“Joyce” he whispered her name, voice braking as he did. He realized that he was also crying when he saw his tears fall on to his sleeve. “Oh Joyce, I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I could have stopped him from ever touching you if only I was there. It's all my fault.”

“What? But Hide-nii, I didn't even know you yet. How can it be your fault?” Looking up at him, the woman's tear-stained face was full of confusion. She suddenly realized that he was referring to the incident at the party, not the one in her past. He didn't even know about it, she had never told him or anyone about it. Only her father knew what has happened.

Now it was Hide who looked confused, “What do you mean I didn't know you? If you're not upset about earlier what are you crying about?”

“Before I met you, before I came here to Japan, there was a man…” Joyce hesitated, she'd never talked to anyone about it. Should she tell Hide? Could she?

“It's ok, Joy. You can talk to me. You can trust me.” He reassured her. Joyce stared into his amber eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. He would keep her secrets safe.

Once she started talking she couldn't stop. She told Hide everything about the horrible man and what he had done to her. She told him things that she hadn't even told her father. They talked and cried through the night, eventually falling asleep cuddled up together on the couch.

The next day Joyce open her eyes and stared at the ceiling as the events of the night before came back to her. But she didn't feel sad, or scared, she felt happy and relieved. It was like as if a burden had been lifted off of her.

If she thought about it a burden had been lifted, the burden of keeping the secrets of her past by herself. Now she had someone to help her with those pains, those fears. A big brother named Hide, who would be there for her.

Joyce watched the man cuddled up beside her as he slept. She was so happy that this beautiful guitarist had decided that she was his imouto-chan and he was her onii-chan. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly safe and protected.


End file.
